Dragonball Z: Dark Dimension
by zepplin
Summary: The story of Goku, only this time he didn't lose his memory!
1. Kakarot

_**Dragonball Z: Dark Dimension**_

_**Kakarot Saga**_

_**Chapter 1: Kakarot**_

The Earth was a barren wasteland, all of its cities were gone; the people of this once beautiful planet were now forced into hiding. All of this was caused by one man, a man who should have been Earth's savior, but this man never lost his memory. In some other dimension he would've went by the name of _Goku_, but in this dark dimension he's called _Kakarot_, and he's a _Saiyan _warrior sent to destroy the Earth!

Kakarot was standing on the edge of a cliff, peering over the once plentiful city below, now a graveyard to the unlucky inhabitants. Kakarot was about the height of an average man; he had wild black hair, and wore an old armor suit never seen by Earthlings before. He had a monkey like tail; which he wrapped it around his waist, making it appear to be a belt. And on his left eye, he wore a device that picked up power levels, which he called a _Scouter_.

With a beep the scouter on his face identified two power levels heading his way, one was slightly higher than the other. A rough smile crossed his face, as he quickly realized who these power levels belonged to. _So, those idiots are still trying to stop me…ah, _Kakarot thought. _We'll that won't survive this go-around_!

The two warriors traveled across the ruined city, glancing at the carnage below. The tallest one wore purple pants with a purple shirt that only covered half of his chest. He had no hair and a third eye which appeared in the center of his forehead, forming a triangle formation with his other two.

The other man was a little shorter than the first, he wore an orange _gi_, that bared the turtle hermit symbol on the back and the front (which was smaller, and only covered the left breast). He had long shaggy hair, which came to his back, and he had a slash shaped scar over the right side of his face, and an _X _shaped on his left.

The shorter one spoke breaking the silence between them. "Are you _sure_ this is his power level, _Tien_?"

"No doubt about," Tien replied. "Are you ready _Yamcha_? That is, are you ready to go up against him this soon?"

"Yeah," Yamcha shortly answered. "We have to finish him once and for all!"

"I know," Tien replied. "The only way we can do that is to combine our forces. I'm glade we left Krillin and Chiaotzu out of this, I don't think they could survive against him!"

"I understand," Yamcha agreed. "With our combined strength we may be able to take him down!"

"There he is!" Tien pointed straight ahead at the figure which slowly started to take the shape of Kakarot.

The Saiyan warrior quickly smiled at his approaching adversaries. _I could use a little fun_, Kakarot thought as Tien and Yamcha stopped to a hover in front of him. _This should be fun_. "So you've decided to confront me again," Kakarot said through the silence. "Do you actually think you can beat me?"

"No," Yamcha said smoothly. "We came here to _kill_ you!"


	2. Confrontation

_**Chapter 2: Confrontation**_

"You came to _kill_ me?" Kakarot looked at the longhaired warrior floating in front of him. "That's priceless, to bad I don't have sense of humor, but seriously, you think you can kill me." He waited until Yamcha nodded his head. "I'm sorry, but you don't stand a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Yamcha yelled. "Tien you _ready_!"

"Yeah," Tien replied. "Remember strike _hard_ and _fast_!"

The two warriors vanished from Kakarot's sight; Yamcha reappeared behind Kakarot and attempted a punch. But Kakarot was too quick. He vanished before the punch hit its mark, and reappeared behind the dumbstruck Yamcha, and kicked him in the side of the head.

Tien appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Kakarot at full force, knocking the Saiyan back. Kakarot quickly dodged Tien's second assault, and swung his foot at full force and kicked earthling in the back of the head.

Yamcha rushed towards Tien and Kakarot, moving at a quick pace, he was able to stream together a few combos on Kakarot. Kakarot twisted around in the air, and as he came to confront Yamcha, he bashed the human in the side of the head with his palm.

_This is amazing, these weaklings are actually putting up a good fight_, Kakarot thought. _But I'll have to finish this quick or else I'll lose against them!_ Kakarot raised his right palm and started to gather a small energy sphere. _This technique should help me out a little_, Kakarot thought as the energy was nearly completed. _Now, it's finished…now who should I hit?_ He eyed the two men back a forth, until his eyes locked onto Yamcha, pulling back his hand, he snapped his arm forward and let the energy cut through the air.

Yamcha didn't have time to dodge the attack, it hit his chest, and a sudden chain reaction took place and the attack exploded. Yamcha's body was forced to the ground, his body swirled through the smoke, leaving small trails of it as he went, and his body hit hard into the cracked street below. "You were the first victim of my _Riot Javelin_, it's a family technique." Kakarot boasted over the beaten body below.

"You _monster_," Tien roared as he rushed at Kakarot. "I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Both of the warriors erupted into a massive fistfight, both warriors were going at it, not even stopping to take a breath. Tien leaned back to avoid one of Kakarot's blows, and kicked his foot upwards and connected it with the other's face. Kakarot's face titled back, then soon his body followed, but Tien wouldn't let him fall, he grabbed a hold of the Saiyan's foot and pulled him back. Quickly snapping a right into the Saiyan's gut, Tien let the body drop to the ground.

_Damn, these human's are getting stronger_, Kakarot's thoughts raced as he slowly headed to the street below. _I've got to use some sort of attack on him…but what?_ His eyes snapped wide open as he found the prefect technique. _I got it, the _Collusion Blast_ will do prefect._ He quickly straightened his body in the air, and glanced up Tien, moving his arm forward towards his target, he started to gather a giant sphere of energy in front of his palm. "You will not survive my _Collusion Blast_!" As he finished his statement, the Saiyan shot the blast forward and it consumed the warrior above him in a giant cloud of smoke.

_I'm wiped, my power is drained from that last attack_, Kakarot was breathing hard as he thought. _I've got to get out of here, before there are more of them around._ Quickly taking a glance around him, Kakarot blasted off towards the horizon, away from the dead city behind him.

As Kakarot left the scene, the smoke settled around Tien, he was breathing heavily. _If it wasn't for my energy barrier I wouldn't have survived that attack…Wait Yamcha!_ Tien rushed towards the bruised and battered body of Yamcha, _Please still be alive_. Was all Tien could say to his self.

☼☼☼☼☼

Standing near the edge of one of the mountains surrounding the city, was a small childish looking person, with a white face, arms, and two rosy red checks, he was wearing a small black hat, and wore an outfit similar to Tien's, only he wore a white tank top. He glanced over at the short person beside him, he was bald and had six small markings on his forehead, and he wore an outfit similar to Yamcha's. The first one spoke, "Do you think Tien's alright, _Krillin?_"

"I'm not sure _Chiaotzu_," Krillin told him. "I hope him and Yamcha are alright! Come one let's go check on them!" The two lone warriors floated off of the mountain and headed towards the city.

Both of the warriors were glancing back and forth, hoping to find some side of their comrades. Almost instantly Chiaotzu spotted Tien down below, "Look Krillin, there he is!"

Krillin glanced down, and a small smile crossed his face as he sped towards Tien, but as he approached the smile vanished, as he saw Yamcha on the ground motionless. _No, it can't be, Not Yamcha!_ Krillin dashed towards Yamcha the minute he landed, he quickly moved the longhaired warrior on his back, checking his pulse, there was none.

The sky up above was slowly consumed by dark clouds, lightning struck across it, as small drops of rain started to pour from the clouds. The rain slowly started to damp the three warriors below, none of them moved, they didn't care about getting wet, they just lost an ally, no…not just an ally, a friend.


	3. Dealing with Death

_**Chapter 3: Dealing with Death**_

Krillin quickly opened his eyes as a thought came to his head. "Hey, what if we use the _dragonballs _to bring him back, like we did with Chiaotzu?" The others glanced at Krillin, then the smile on there face showed that they understood.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that, we need to go to _Bulma's _and get the dragon radar!" Tien took another glance at Yamcha. "But we've got to find a place to put his body until we gather the dragonballs. Do you think Master Roshi will take him?"

"Yeah," Krillin answered. "Master Roshi is the one who taught Yamcha, he'll take care of him until we gather the dragonballs."

"Alright it's settled," Tien got up to his feet and pulled Yamcha's lifeless body over his back. The other warriors got onto their feet; the rain was soaking them as it poured. Tien glanced around the city one more time. "We didn't make it in time to save _East City_, but next time we will." The two short warriors agreed, and all three of them flew off towards Master Roshi's island.

☼☼☼☼☼

The three warriors saw the outline of the small island ahead of them; they also noticed that Master Roshi was standing outside wanting. He was an old man, bald, and had a beard that came down a little past his chin, and wore a red button up shirt with shorts, and on his back was an old turtle shell. A sea turtle moved passed him; he was brown all the way.

"I don't like the look of this Master," the turtle said as he saw the three warriors approach.

Roshi looked at the turtle. "Me either, _Turtle_, me either." Roshi stroked his narrow beard as the three warriors landed in front of him. "Is…is he dead?" Roshi asked. Krillin looked up at his master; his eyes didn't show a trace of sadness. "Why aren't you sad Krillin? He was your friend!" Roshi snapped.

"Because Master, we're going to revive him with the dragonballs!" Krillin explained. "We just need you to look after him until we get back, will you do that?"

"Yeah, sure," Roshi replied. "Just try to get the dragonballs before his body starts to rot!"

"Sure thing Master!" Krillin replied with a smile. "We'll see you after we collect all seven of them!" Krillin waved at Roshi, and turned back to the others and all three blasted off the island and towards _West City_, were Bulma lives.

_Good luck, you'll need it_, Roshi thought as he slowly moved Yamcha's lifeless body off the ground and on top of Turtle's back. "Come on Turtle; let's move him into the house."

☼☼☼☼☼

The trip to West City went smoothly; there wasn't any sign of danger in the sky. The three warriors blasted through the cityscape, and quickly located _Capsule Corp_ and saw Bulma outside helping her mother with the small garden in front of the entrance way of the building. Tien was the first to land, then Krillin, and last was Chiaotzu.

The three warriors surround Bulma and her mother, Krillin walked up to Bulma to explain what just happened. "Um…Bulma could we use your dragon radar?"

"Why do you want to use my radar?" Bulma asked, eyeing Krillin suspiciously.

"Because…" Krillin was ashamed of himself; he couldn't even tell her that Yamcha was dead…no, not dead, but murdered.

Tien quickly realized it was hard for Krillin to explain so he told her. "Bulma, we need the radar, because Yamcha was killed by that _monster_ Kakarot."

Bulma looked at Tien, her eyes started to water, small drops of tears rolled down her beautiful face. "No…No, not Yamcha, NO!" She leaned against her mother, who put her arm around her daughter to confront her. "I can't believe he's…he's gone!"

"Bulma, if you give us the radar, we can find the dragonballs and bring him back," Krillin tried to comfort her. "Now, please give us the radar."

Bulma wiped away a few tears and walked into Capsule Corp, and quickly returned with the dragon radar in her hand. She handed it to Krillin. "Now be careful, make sure you bring Yamcha by as soon as you gather all seven and make the wish."

"Sure thing Bulma," Krillin turned to Tien. "Alright let's go!" And the three warriors blasted away from Capsule Corp, and headed towards the location of the first dragonball.


	4. Hunt for Dragonballs

_**Chapter 4: Hunt for Dragonballs**_

The radar showed a bleep straight ahead, Krillin pointed at the approaching mountainside. "That's were the first dragonball is!" He glanced back at the radar, noting the exact location of the ball, and handed the radar to Tien. "You go ahead and start locating the next one; I'll go get this one."

"Alright Krillin," Tien said as he glanced at the radar, and back at Krillin. "Be careful!" Tien and Chiaotzu blasted off towards the second dragonball on the radar. Krillin watched them go, until they vanished, _Alright, let's go get that dragonball!_ Krillin headed towards the mountainside, noting the layout of the mountain, and how it matched the layout of the screen on the radar. He floated above the mountain, searching the rocky surface for any sign of the dragonball. "There it is," he shouted as a gleam of light started shin in his eyes. "That's got to be it!" Krillin shot forth towards the light, as he got closer the shape of the _three star _dragonball came to view. "Alright, I've got it, now I got to get back to the others!" Krillin started too concentrated, he was slowly gathering in the energy around him, and he started to feel the energy of anyone who was nearby, until he located Tien's and Chiaotzu's energy straight ahead of him.

Krillin blasted straight ahead, to rejoin his two friends. He was steadily approaching them; their outline was slowly coming to his view. "Hey you guys, did you get the next dragonball!"

Tien looked up at the approaching figure; he lifted the _five star _dragonball in the air. "Yeah, did you get the other one?"

Krillin was now hovering next to Tien. "Yeah, it's the _three star_, I see you've found the _five star_. _Two_ down and _five_ to go!"

☼☼☼☼☼

After locating four more dragonballs, the group was now heading towards the finally dragonball, the _seven star_ dragonball. Krillin glanced at the radar. "We should be getting closer to the dragonball by now." Krillin glanced at Tien. "Do you have any idea where we're at?"

"No," Tien replied shortly. "I don't think so, but yet, it does seem familiar." Tien glanced back Chiaotzu and noticed that the he was shivering. "Hey, are you alright Chiaotzu?"

"Ti…Tien," Chiaotzu sutured. "I feel an evil presence ahead of us." Chiaotzu looked frighten at the approaching village. "I don't like it here!"

"I know what you mean," Krillin said. "I'm starting to feel a chill as well." Krillin glanced back at the radar and then at the village ahead. _Maybe we shouldn't go there_, but as he thought this, images of Bulma, with her neck length blue hair, crying over her mother's shoulder, flashed through his head. _What am I saying; we need that dragonball to bring Yamcha back! _The group was now hovering over the village; they slowly landed on the soft beach sand, as the glanced through the wreckage that once was a village. "Who do you think did this?"

Tien studied the marking on the small huts; it seemed like an energy attacks caused them. "You don't think it could've been Kakarot, do you?" Tien glanced at the huts again. "No, wait, these markings look like they've been around for years." One of Tien's mystic eyes special abilities was seeing things others couldn't. "It appears, that these markings have been around since…since a _hundred_ years."

Krillin threw up a questionable eyebrow at Tien. "So, that means Kakarot didn't do this?"

Tien glanced at Krillin. "Yes, whoever did this is probably dead." _At least I hope so_; Tien glanced at the village once more. "Come on let's get the dragonball and leave!"

The three warriors walked slowly through the village, searching for the _seven star _dragonball. Krillin looked in the huts on his left, while Tien looked through the ones on his right. Chiaotzu floated between the two of them, looking directly in front of him, until he noticed a small white bottle, sitting on a ceremonial shrine. He floated towards the bottle; he picked it up and looked at the strange markings located on the side. "Hey look guys; I think this is _holy water_!"

Tien looked up at the bottle, then everything came back to him, he'd been to this place before, he knew what was in that bottle; he knew who caused these markings, just as all of this started to come back to him. Krillin popped out of one of the huts with the _seven star _dragonball in his hands. "I've found it!"

Tien glanced back at Krillin for a second, but then he remembered Chiaotzu, he quickly turned back to his small friend. "No Chiaotzu, don't do it!" But it was too late, Chiaotzu already pulled the top off of the small bottle, and then it happened. The air around them started to get cooler, the sky above them started to be consumed by shadow, and the bottle started to pour out evil energy through the opening.

"No," Tien yelled. "Not Piccolo Daimoa!" Just as the 'moa' escaped his mouth, the bottle pulled away from Chiaotzu, and smoke started to pour out of its mouth.

"You're only half right," a chilly voice cut through the smoke. "It's Piccolo Daimoa…Junior!" The smoke cleared away to reveal, a tall man—no, not a man, so kind of demon or alien—he was green, and wore a purple gi, with a weighted cape and turban on his head. His eyes were dark as coal, and they cut through the three warriors standing around him. "I guess I should thank you for releasing me, I know, I'll think you by sending you to your graves early!"

Chiaotzu floated near Tien. "I'm sorry Tien, I didn't know!"

"It's alright Chiaotzu," Tien replied. "For some reason I forgot about this place, I guess seeing so many cities and villages ruined by Kakarot, made me forget about this one in particularly!"


	5. Piccolo Daimoa Junior

_**Chapter 5: Piccolo Daimoa Junior**_

"So," Piccolo moved closer the group, "you were the one who sealed me in that jar, weren't you?" Piccolo glared at Tien, who didn't reply right away. "Reply or I'll kill you'll little friends!"

"Yes," Tien replied. "Master Roshi and I, both put you in that bottle. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have mastered the _Mafuba_, or the _Evil Containment Wave_." Tien glanced down at Chiaotzu and Krillin, and back up at Piccolo; he noted that his power level wasn't as high as his, maybe because he was trapped in that bottle for over _ten _years. He also noted that Piccolo knew that his power level was lower than Tien's.

"Well, I've got to go settle some business," Piccolo said as he turned his back on the others. "You're lucky that I've spared you lives." He blasted away from the group and away from the island.

Tien looked back and Krillin, and just realized that he was holding the _seven star _dragonball. "So we've got all seven!"

Krillin watched as Piccolo vanished from his view, before he answered. "Yeah, let's get back to Master Roshi's and tell him what happened!" Tien agreed, and so the three warriors turned around and headed back towards the island of the turtle hermit: Master Roshi.

☼☼☼☼☼

Somewhere in a remote area surround by woods, somewhere passed any human contact, Kakarot was leaning up against a round ship; his body was slowly recovering his lost energy. "I can't believe these _humans_ caused this much damage." Kakarot, leaned his head back up against the cool metal of the ship behind him, the sun was cutting through the trees leaving small leaf shape shadows across the ground.

Kakarot was slowly drifting off to sleep, when a loud cry for help awoke him. "What was that?" he spoke as he got to his feet, his body was still drained from the battle with the earthlings earlier. "I guess I'll have to go see for myself." Kakarot dashed through the woods, dodging the trees as he went; as he approached the location of the cry he noticed a giant bear like creature attack a young woman.

"Get away from me!" the young woman yelled. "I don't have any money on me to give you!"

"That's a lie," the giant bear roared. "You're dress like a princess; you've got some kind of money or something on you!" The bear approached the princess; he wore samurai like armor, and had a sword strapped to his left hip. "Now hand over the valuables!"

Kakarot watched the bear approaching the woman; with each step he roared a threat to the princess. _I've got to do something, or I won't get any rest with this loud mouth brute walking around!_ Kakarot stepped out from behind the cluster of trees and into the path of the bear and the princess. "Alright, I'm tired of hearing you mouth; I'm going to finish this quick so I can go get some rest." _I have just enough energy to kill this beast._

"You're going to kill me?" the bear roared. "You won't stand a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Kakarot moved his right arm forward, fingers out stretched, and he grabbed his right wrist with his left arm. A small ball of energy appeared in front of his palm. "This is my _Koto Wave_!" Without hesitation, Kakarot forced the ball of energy to shoot forth and form into a giant wave of pure energy. The wave of energy caught the giant bear off guard and forced him through the woods. A giant pathway was carved out of the woods, showing the direction to where the bear's body was, now his body completely disintegrated. _Damn, I put way to much energy in that attack. _Kakarot turned around and started to walk away from the scene.

The young princess followed his movements with her eyes. "Hey," he ignored her, "Hey, thanks for saving my life, my names ChiChi." Kakarot didn't reply. "What's your name?" she offered her hand to greet Kakarot properly.

Kakarot turned and glared at ChiChi, his eye's steady, his arms crossed. He noticed her outstretched hand; he slapped it away with his hand. "I don't care about you; I didn't do that to save your life. I needed to rest, but nobody can rest when someone's yelling at the top of their lugs. But since it was your voice that woke me, I'm going to have to kill you just for that." Kakarot moved his hand forward, until it barely touched the edge of ChiChi's nose. "A minor energy blast should do fine against a weakling like you!" He started to charge the energy in his palm, and without warning, the name ChiChi, became nothing but a whisper of the past.

"_Damn it_, I need to get some rest, my energy is slipping through my finger tips," Kakarot cursed as he walked back to his space pod. "I've got to be more careful on how I use my power, or else I'll end up dead or something!"

☼☼☼☼☼

Piccolo's cape whipped through the air, as he scouted out a location for him to start his much needed training. _I need to find a place, where no one can disturb me when I start my mediation also_, Piccolo found a small continent a few yards away. _That'll be my new training ground, which will be my continent, which will be my home! But first I must clear out any one who lives their!_

Piccolo flew around the continent, searching for anyone who might think that this would become their home. He noticed a small village near the coastline, without even seeing who lived in the village; Piccolo shot a giant ball of energy and completely demolished the village. He continued his search for any other villages on his new home.


	6. Kami’s Invitation

_**Chapter 6: Kami's Invitation**_

"Master Roshi," Krillin called for the old turtle hermit while still standing on the beach. "Master, we've got all seven dragonballs, we're ready to call forth _Shenron_." Just as Krillin finished his last sentence, Roshi shuffled out of the house, and moved towards the eager warriors.

"Alright," Roshi said as he looked at the seven dragonballs placed on the soft beach sand. "What are we waiting for?"

"Master," Tien interrupted. "We have some bad news—um—Piccolo escaped from his sealed bottle!"

Roshi's face tightened, he remembered how hard it was for him and Tien to trap that demon in that jar ten years ago. "So he's loose again," he cursed under his breath. "Now we have two maniacs on the loose!" Roshi looked away from his students and up towards the sunny sky above. "We'll deal with that later, but first we've got to revive Yamcha." Roshi moved over the dragonballs, and raised both hands in the air. "By your name, I summon the: **_SHENRON_**!" The sunny sky turned dark, as black clouds moved in the way, a sharp jolt of lighting crashed into the dragonballs, bringing them to life. The lighting shifted around in the seven balls, until finally the lighting shot forth from them, and headed back to the sky.

As the lighting traveled towards the clouds, an outline of a dragon started to form, and pretty soon a very long snakelike dragon appeared in the sky. He glanced down at the four humans, and the turtle. "**_WHO HERE HAS AWAKENED ME?_**" the dragon thundered. "**_I WILL GRANT THEM ONE WISH, AND ONE WISH ONLY. NOW WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?_**"

Roshi looked up at the dragon and cleared his throat. "Eternal Dragon, if it's in your power, could you revive Yamcha for us?"

Shenron seemed like he was thinking about the wish, when his eyes flashed red and he spoke. "**_YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FARE THE WELL!_**" With one last spark of electricity, the dragonballs rose up around Shenron, and the dragon and the dragonballs merged together and vanished across the ends of the Earth.

And standing in the entrance way to Roshi's house, was no other than: Yamcha. "What did I miss?"

Krillin and the others ran towards him, and explained everything that just happened. But unknown to them, a mysterious present was watching them up above. "Why, hello Yamcha, it's good to see you're well!" a short round black man who was dressed in genie cloths, said above them. He was standing on what appeared to be a floating carpet. "Aw, Roshi, you seem to be doing fine, not to many people can live to be over _three hundred _years old, and be able to do half the stuff you do."

"Who," Yamcha started but was cut off by the round man's reply.

"I am Popo," Popo replied. "But you will address me as _Mr. Popo_. I'm a servant of the present day _Kami_, I'm here to tell you that you four warriors—Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu—have been selected by Kami to train with him on top of his lookout. I suggest you take his offer, or else you won't stand a chance against Piccolo or Kakarot."

"They accept," Roshi said without even looking at his students. "I assure you, that they will be ready for anything you throw at them."

"Good," Popo smiled, "Because the last few people, who trained with Kami, died a very painful death." The faces on the four warriors turned pale, as they imagined some of the things that they would have to go through. "Oh, don't worry though, I think you'll do fine, just jump on top of my carpet and I'll teleport us to Kami's lookout."

The four warriors gather on top of the carpet with Popo, and then Krillin remembered. "Master Roshi, could you tell Bulma that Yamcha's alright, because she wanted to see him after we revive him!" Roshi nodded his head, and the five beings on the carpet vanished before his eyes. _Good luck, because this time you sure will need it_, Roshi thought as him and turtle walked back into the house.


	7. Preparation

_**Chapter 7: Preparation**_

The carpet caring the small group of warriors reappeared on top of the lookout. Yamcha stepped off the carpet and admired the beauty of the lookout: there were trees lined up on both sides heading towards an entrance way, the entrance way was connecting to a small palace. His eyes shifted around the lookout, as he took in every detail, then they fell onto a green being standing in front of him. He looked like Piccolo, only older.

"Hello, my name is _Kami_," Kami greeted the four warriors. "Yes, I do resemble Piccolo don't" It was like he read Tien's mind. "That's because in a way, I am Piccolo." Grinning at the shocked faces on his guest, Kami let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm the good half of Piccolo, he is the evil half." He paused noting the confused faces. "Let me explain, over about one hundred years ago I was chosen by the former Kami to take his place, but only after I eliminated the evil in my heart. The only way to do that was for me to separate my soul, the evil half turned into Piccolo Daimoa, the one Kakarot killed when he was a boy, and I keep the good half."

"That explains why the markings from those energy attacks seemed to be around for a hundred years," Tien finally understood. "That would mean, that Master Roshi's old master, must have sealed Piccolo Daimoa in the jar _ninety_ years _before_ me and Roshi locked Piccolo Daimoa Junior in the bottle!"

"You would be correct Tien," Kami said, with a smile. "Now, enough of the history lesson; now, follow me." Kami swiftly turned around, his dark blue cape slowly flowed, and walked towards the small castle in front of them. "Oh, but wait," he turned to face them again; "You'll need to wear something that'll help your training _progress_." He walked over to Tien and placed an old wrinkled hand on his head, and in an instant a heavy weighted blue shirt replaced his half purple vest, and heavy blue boots replaced his shoes, and heavy armbands took his old ones. "Together, all of that weight is about…110 _lbs._" He walked over to Chiaotzu and did the same, next was Yamcha and Krillin, only their heavy shirts appeared underneath their orange shirts.

Kami walked back towards the small castle, and the others struggled to follow.

☼☼☼☼☼

"Finally, this whole continent is mine," Piccolo took in a deep breath, "now it's time to start my training." Piccolo walked across the grassless plain, he stopped, and his body was now tense, his eyes hard; his teeth started grinding against each other, a spark of energy formed around him as his body started to split. Then within a matter of moments there were two Piccolos. "Alright, let's start _our_ training." One of them said, and without hesitation they rushed into an all out war between them.

☼☼☼☼☼

Kakarot was forced awake from his sleep, by the yell of a grown man. "Now who the hell could that be?" Kakarot shouted as he arose from his resting spot. "My strength is nearly recovered, another day of two and I would've been back to full power." He turned around and tapped the button on his scouter. "Um…there's a power level over there, it's not that powerful, but at my current level it might take me some time."

Kakarot dashed towards the power level, until he reached an opening in the woods. The yells became clearer, "ChiChi, where are you?" Kakarot stopped, where had he heard that name from, it sounded so familiar, but where? Kakarot keep going, until he saw the giant who was roaring the name.  
"Who the hell are you?" Kakarot shouted, he had to look up at the tall man standing in front of him, he was heavy set, and wore a horn hat, and whore some kind of fighting armor.

"Oh, I'm the Ox-King," the man replied. "I'm looking for my daughter have you seen her."

Then it came to Kakarot, the name ChiChi belonged to that girl he killed yesterday. "Yes, I have seen her."

"Could you take me to her?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Kakarot replied with a grin, "Because, I killed her!"

"Y-you killed my baby," the Ox-King roared, Kakarot nodded. "I'm going to kill you!" The giant slammed his fist into the ground, Kakarot dodged it. The Ox-King swung his foot around and attempted a kick, but Kakarot landed on top of the outstretched leg, and ran up it, and punched the King in the gut. The Ox-King fall backwards, Kakarot jumped into the air, deciding not to waste anytime, he started charging a giant ball of energy.

"This is my _Collusion Blast_; I'll give this to you as a gift, so you can see your daughter after you die!" Kakarot threw the energy right into the Ox-King's gut, within a matter of moments, the Ox-King and the small area around him where completely obliterated. "Now, it's time to get some more rest!" Kakarot flew back to his resting area.

Five Months Later

The Z Senshi—Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu—were standing in front of the small castle on the lookout, their cloths showed signs of harsh training, but thanks to Corin—more or less the senzu beans—their wounds were healed. Kami walked in front of them, Popo slowly flowing. "All four of you have passed my training, and I'm glade to say that you have transcended past my teachings," Kami paused in front of each of them, moving his wrinkled hand over their heads, replacing their torn cloths with fresh new ones. "And I have a gift for each of you," he paused again, and on the front and back of Yamcha and Krillin's gi, the symbol of Kami's teachings appeared. On the front side of Tien's half purple shirt, the same symbol appeared, and a giant symbol appeared on Chiaotzu shirt as well. "Now you truly are ready to face Kakarot and Piccolo."

The Z Senshi thanked Kami and Popo, and quickly turned around and flew off the lookout and started to hunt for Kakarot.


	8. The Long Awaited Fight

_**Chapter 8: The Long Awaited Fight**_

Kakarot arose again, he checked his scouter. "My power has grown, and so has the Earthlings." Just then a fifth bleep appeared in the distance, "Wait, another one, it's nearly as strong as mine." A smile broke across his face. "This is going to be interesting. I better find a location for this fight." Kakarot flew up into the air, and turned his head a little to the left. "I think there's a plain over there…it'll be perfect for our battle!" Kakarot shifted his body in the direction of the future battlefield, and blasted towards it.

☼☼☼☼☼

"That's Kakarot's power level," Yamcha stated as the group flew over the small patch of woods. "He's relocating the battlefield!"

"Probably for his advantage," Tien said coldly. "We'll have to be careful; this isn't going to be easy, even with our training!" Tien turned his head back to Chiaotzu, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Chiaotzu nodded his head; Tien looked back in front of him. "Alright, let's finish this."

The Z Senshi was getting closer to the plains, when they noticed Kakarot standing out in the open, waiting for their arrival. "Look, there he is!" Krillin shouted. All four of them landed in front of the Saiyan warrior.

"I'm glade you could make it," Kakarot said with a smile. "Ah, I see you brought the whole group this time. Like that'll make a difference!" Kakarot's smile turned to that of great distaste. "I'll make sure you all will get a proper funeral!"

"Shut up," Tien yelled, "If you want to fight us so bad…then do it and stop talking!" Tien dashed towards the Saiyan, and vanished before reaching him. Kakarot searched the land around him, but without warning, Tien kneed the Saiyan in the back, knocking him towards the ground.

Kakarot moved his hands forward and broke the fall, he jerked his head back in time to see Tien's fist crashing down into his back. The Saiyan's body was forced into the grassy ground. Not wasting anytime, Tien pulled his leg back, and snapped it forward, kicking Kakarot into the air.

Seeing an open opportunity, Krillin jumped into the air at full power, and crashed into Kakarot's stomach with his head. The Saiyan let out a roar of pain, as Krillin drifted away, his palms cuffed and outstretched, he slowly started to gather energy in them, "_KA…_" the energy grew intense, "…_ME_…" he located his target, "…_HA…ME…_" and as he forced the energy into a beam, he shouted, "…_HA!_" The energy cut through the air swiftly, heading straight to its target, the energy crashed hard into Kakarot's back, jolting the Saiyan's body into the air, the beam pushed him away from the group below.

"Awesome move Krillin!" Yamcha shouted as he ran over to his buddy.

"Thanks," Krillin turned red from the complement, but his face quickly turned serious as he sensed Kakarot's power level growing. "Damn, it was strong enough!"

"What—but that can't be!" Yamcha looked up into the air, were Krillin's attacked pushed the Saiyan's body away. A giant sphere of energy started to get larger and larger, as it came closer and closer to the Z Senshi. "There he is!" The energy crashed into the ground and knocked the Z Senshi off their feet.

"You will pay for that!" Kakarot rushed at Krillin and kneed him in the gut, and then bashed the Earthling in the head with his fist. Krillin's body drifted in the air, until Kakarot grabbed a hold of his foot and slammed him into the ground. "How does that feel!" Kakarot chuckled at the worthless display of energy in front of him.

Tien rammed the Saiyan in the back. "Get off him!" Tien started to throw rapid punches at the Saiyan. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Tien kneed Kakarot in the side, and grabbed the Saiyan's hair, and slammed Kakarot's head into his knee. Blood poured out of the Saiyan's nose as he drifted backwards; Krillin appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Kakarot's back.

"Come on Chiaotzu," Yamcha yelled. "Let's help them!" Yamcha and Chiaotzu flew into the battle and started to help Tien and Krillin. Kakarot got up from the double assault of Krillin and Tien, and kneed Yamcha in the face, and smashed Chiaotzu's face with his face. But Kakarot turned his back on the other two, which both slammed into him at full force.

"How did all of you get so strong?" Kakarot yelled as Yamcha punched him in the face.

"It's time that I showed you my _Roga Fuu Fuu Ken_," Yamcha yelled as he strung together an almost endless combo on Kakarot, a combo which he put many years of practice in. At the very end of the combo, the very well rehearse combo, Yamcha brought both fist down in an 'X' formation, and as the crossed across Kakarot, Yamcha let out a yell, that sounded like a wolf howl.

Kakarot hit the ground hard; he slowly rose from the ground, as he did so he let out a soft chuckle. "This is great; this is the fight that I've been looking for!" Kakarot stood straight up. "I love every bit of this!" Kakarot wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth. "You earthlings are something else, but sadly our time together must come to a—a—No, no, it can't be him." The device on the side of Kakarot's face started to shrill with loud beeps.

"What is your problem?" Tien said through large gasps of air, him and Krillin looked terrible, they had put a lot of energy in this fight, and where now barely able to stand up straight! But before Kakarot could reply, a large sphere covered in flame erupted across the sky and crashed into the ground right in front of them. "What is that?" Just as Tien finished, the sphere opened up and out stepped a tall man, with long black hair, trailing down to his feet.

The man moved forward, he wore the same type of battle armor that Kakarot wore; he also had a tail wrapped around his waist. "Well, brother, it's nice to see that you're alive!" The man's lips curled into a devilish smile.


End file.
